nico_nicos_bizarre_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyra Fletcher
Kyra grew up in East London with her father, as her mother died from complications after childbirth. Her father before her was also a thief, but was caught attempting to steal from an uptown mansion when she was 8 and sentenced to 14 years in prison. Due to this, Kyra retreated inwards from the world, dropping out of school soon after and running away from home. She found herself stealing from passers-by to make a living for herself, barely making it from meal to meal, and spending most of her time in shelters. During her time in the shelters she met an older boy that called himself 'Mercy' and they spent a good amount of time around each other for a week or so. That was until she tried to steal horseshoes from a stable to sell them on and was caught by the owner who took pity on her and took her in. She sees this man, Roman Fletcher, as her idol and her true father figure. He fed her, gave her clothes and ultimately taught her how to ride a horse. However, Kyra has never been able to break the habit of swiping from pockets that pass. One fateful night, one of the mares in the stable gave birth to a foal. Roman gave this foal to Kyra to raise and eventually break in, and she immediately took to it. Ever since, her horse has been an extension of herself. This would ultimately become Hallows, the horse Kyra brings to the R.A.R.E. Race. Ever since, Kyra has returned to being an upbeat and positive person. When she was 18, Roman was diagnosed with a potentially fatal disease, the likes of which would take more money than could be stolen from pockets. At first, Kyra began to plan a heist similar to the one that got her birth father sent to prison. However, just before the time had come for her plan to be executed, she saw a flyer up on a noticeboard advertising for entrants into something called the R.A.R.E. Race. After a long contemplation, it became clear that she would have to choose from her role from birth or her future as a jockey. She chose the latter. Kyra promised to Roman, now with only months to live that she would win the money for his treatment, packed up her things and her trusted steed Hallows and set off towards the starting line. During the Paris arc, her supposed death was displayed by Rolling Stones: being strangled to death by a future boyfriend or husband. Abilities Kyra is a Stand user and a Spin user. The extent of her spin caps at throwing a Steel Ball, and her Stand stand's name is Tubthumping. Tubthumping allows Kyra to shift her muscle mass like a fluid to increase the momentum in her movements, as well as the impact due to kinetic energy. The more fluid her moves are, the more effect they have. Her substand, I Get Up Again, allows muscle mass to flow between her and any living thing she's touching to heal it. It activates automatically during times of extreme stress in relation to her emotional state (i.e. despair). Category:Racers